The Dark Intrusion
by EreriShipper789
Summary: The Lyra Lightwing, infamous and excluded from social recognition, finally makes a stand. Learn who this Lyra Lightwing is, and bite on! (Written by Lyra Lightwing but it won't let him publish it so I'm doing it for him) Rated M for reasons so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

The specific dark descent down the elevator, only the smell of sweat and massive amounts of drug usage, clouding the girls thoughts while they were all tied up, masked, drowning in what felt like sorrow and misery, their entire well beings seemingly handed forcibly down to their masters and leaders. However, there was one girl whom sought out the rest, continuously fighting verbally and spiritually against the forces that drive against them. It didn't take long for the girls to follow her lead, but in the leaders mind, she was only driving the girls right to their pre-determined death.

Skinned down to practically nothing except for a towel, ripped at the stomach and the back, kept their body parts covered from certain angles. At what seemed like a prostitution exchange, the one leader of the rebellion of girls kept what seemed like a decent and rewarding outfit. The bottoms and tops of her were covered, with exception of her arms.

"Load the cargo into the truck for the night.. The scum bag women need a rest anyway.. Pathetic.." These words were from a male, not noticed from the crowd, but what seemed like an intercom voice, somewhere far away..

Laser sights.. That was all that was keeping the room lit up. What seemed like three red lasers, and a small purple laser, from what seemed to be traceable as a red beanie, worn from a marksman up top, guarding the exchange.. That small purple laser was invisible to most people, but there for the marksman whom fires, and coincidentally enough, the leader of the rebellion was there, holding a sniper rifle up to a head. A small bottle was put into the top of the barrel of the rifle, keeping the rifle suppressed for a single shot.

What seemed like a commotion and a risky opportunity, turned out to be a life saver. Within seconds, five blades were scattered across the room, making this girl no longer at risk. The trigger of the rifle slipped, firing a bullet to a red laser, and like a bottle cap clicking off of a refreshing beer, a marksman fell to the ground. Two swords went to the marksman's who were sitting at the ready, now gasping and breathing for air, as the swords slid intentionally into their necks. This girl hopped and leaped over the edge, no longer incognito. Her upper torso was covered with a black suit of body armor, and her pants were regular and completely covered from head to toe, while her shoes were like boots, but disguised..

This girl was known from that day on, as a legend, sneaking the pack of girls to their destination, outside of this building and outside of town. This girl, was known as a hero. This girl, went to becoming from a hero, to a vigilante. This girl, was Lyra.. Lyra, Lightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

"The air was clear.. I was -dying- to bite my teeth into something.. Get it, because I'm a vampire!" The voice blurted from the tape recorder, as a white, cloaked hand slammed down on the recorder, laughing hysterically at the recorder. "Now, Integra.. Why the bloody hell won't you let me go for that damned priest!?" Alucard sat to himself, drinking a bottle of whiskey, looking around the room as she looked at Seras. "Police girl, get you and your big titties over here!"

Seras, a girl who appeared at the younger ages of her life, about twenty, twenty one, always in her yellow outfit while around the castle. She walked over to Alucard and smiled warmly and yet shyly at him. "You called me, Master?" Seras stood tall and not flinching a bit, waiting for her masters response.

Alucard glared at her upper torso, his glasses shining just at the right angle to disguise where his eyes were located, like always. "Let's go on a field trip! Contact Integra, and make sure she knows that her kiddies are going on a-"

Sir Integra glared at the two, with her eyes directed right at Alucard. "I don't think so Alucard. There are still minor amounts of Nazi activities to explore. Now get the bloody hell out of here!"

Alucard glared with slight anger, looking directly into her eyes with a small mouth open. "But mooooooom, I want to go on a fucking field trip!" He seemed rather more pissed than usual, kiddingly of course.

"I don't think soooooo. Do as your mommy tells you to!" Integra threw him a bottle of whiskey while Seras stood there, not speaking a word. "Fine, -mom-." He held onto Seras, while with the bottle of whiskey in hand. He then dashed off, noticeably gone. "Bye, biiiiiiiiiiitch!"

_End_


End file.
